The Seamanator
"I can’t. I feel like a #cant girl. I’m a can’t girl guys" The Seamanator is the sole female member of the tisms. She is the primary antagonist of the group, with her schemes, antics, and tomfoolery leading to destruction of many of the other Tism's dreams and aspirations while also humouring the other tisms she is not ruining. She is also kept around for her common contributions of comical photos, feminine input, diving ability, and deep knowledge of triangles. DeeDee also has two evolutionary forms she can become by gaining an extra D: Dedede and ΔΔΔ The story of DeeDee begins deep in fires of hell. She rose from the ashes of these flames and immediately developed an insatiable lust for power. She was incredibly dissatisified with her position as a meager demon and sought a more influential role in the land of eternal damnation. She devoted herself to torturing the lost souls around her as any good demon would do, and discovered she had quite the talent for creating misery. One day as she was spawning the voices of various lost soul's loved ones to call out the soul's names, Beelzebub walked by. The fallen angel was so impressed by her torture techniques that he approached her and complimented her techniques. Through this, the two became good friends. DeeDee now saw her opportunity to increase her influence in hell as Beelzebub was Satan's right-hand man. However, Beelzebub was not completely loyal to Satan. He regretted his decision to rebel against Heaven while Satan saw it better to "be a king below than serve above" (Milton/Avenged Sevenfold). DeeDee coerced Beelzebub to stage a rebellion against Satan which would prove successful. However, upon becoming the leader of hell, DeeDee realized that it was not a particularly pleasant place. Disillusioned by a leadership role in hell, DeeDee sought to rule a more agreeable place. She looked out into the cosmos and saw the first place. A planet called DreamLand. DeeDee proceeded to leave Hell and travel to DreamLand. When she arrived she transformed into a large penguin type being ( pictured on the right) that fit more into the landscape of DreamLand than her demon form. In this form she would be known as Dedede, and it is one of her two evolutionary forms. In this form she is granted additional size and stength, a large mallet, and a number of strong smash attacks. DreamLand, being a peaceful and happy place was very easy to conquer in this powerful form. She would enslave all the native creatures and control them with that really gay song that plays with Dedede's final smash. One citizen of DreamLand would not be be so easily subjugated however. Diffirby, a small, round, fat, and very different creature led a rebellion against this new dictator and eventually drove Dedede out of power. Dedede would then flee to earth. Upon reaching earth Dedede entered DeeDee form, the pre-evolutionary form which is just a female human. She arrived on earth in Tuscaloosa, Alabama where she was greeted by a man by the name of Pythagoras. She introduced herself as Cristina to hide her true identity of the tyrant of DreamLand, as she does with all T-town natives.This man was a master of geometry, especially the geometry of three sided polygons. Through Pythagoras, DeeDee discovered she shared a huge passion for triangles as well and the two began a passionate love affair. However, the student quickly outpaced the teacher and DeeDee mastered everything about the triangle. She knew Pythagoras was only holding her understanding of triangles back, and she slayed him in cold blood. Through this act of heartless brutatility, DeeDee entered her alternate evolution to Dedede: ΔΔΔ. The scene can be seen to the right. This evolutionary form of DeeDee is a large, ferocious triangle. ΔΔΔ would later recruit Lizzie Hook, who also has a dangerous triangle form to be her sidekick in all things 180°. ΔΔΔ's next step to becoming the true master of triangles was to uncover the greatest triangle in the universe, the triforce of dinner. Initially believing this coveted object was in the possession of King Harkinian of Hyrule, she traveled to Hyrule. Harkinian revealed the triforce rested in the hands of the grand sorcerer of Johns Creek, MMmeans, after striving for this peace. Also worth noting is that ΔΔΔ and Lizzie Hook added Zelda to their company while in Hyrule but later kicked her out for being a whore. ΔΔΔ then traveled to the infamous Johns Creek and procured the location of the grand MMeans: the Hades school. ΔΔΔ transformed back into DeeDee so as to not raise alarm at the school. DeeDee scaled the wizard's tower in the center of the school and confronted MMeans at the top. DeeDee demanded the triforce of dinner from MMeans but he refused knowing her true identity and her intent to master the ultimate triangle force. DeeDee transformed back into Dedede to fight the sorcerer. However, the college of Winterhold educated MMeans proved too much for even the nefarious Dedede. He placed a curse upon the defeated Dedede permanently locking her in DeeDee form and stripping her of her demonic powers. DeeDee has been plotting a way to steal the triforce of dinner and reclaim her powers since. Left alone and powerless at the base of the wizard's tower, DeeDee sat ashamed. A passing Mr. M saw her and took pity on her. He took her back to the realm of the tisms where they were all initially very suspicious of her. The whole lot called for her removal, except for the Scientist. Scientist had grown a particular fondness for the woman and had every intention of getting her to touch his arm. On a particularly deep dive on his birthday, he managed to convince the others to let her stay but has still not succeeded in procuring her love or getting his arm touched. Being stripped of her powers, DeeDee knew she had to find new ways to wreak havoc. She would fulfill her taste for chaos by proceeding to entertain herself with the misery of the other tisms as well as continuing her study of triangles. DeeDee particularly enjoys teaming up with the cat (a fellow lover of goldfish) to wreak havoc in Science's laboratory and ruining his experiments. However she does bring some positive aspects to the group as well, she spends an enormous amount of time on the internet browsing Tickld and sharing constantly funny pictures with her fellow tisms. DeeDee also has a particular fondness for cinema and television, sharing these interests with Los Mitones. DeeDee is also an exceptional diver, leading some of the deepest dives ever seen amongst the tisms. Due to her late joining of the tisms and anatomical differences to the other members, she sometimes fails to relate to the group.